It is known that security documents such as a bill, an ID card, a deed, a certificate, a check, or a credit card can comprise a perforation.
WO 97/18092, WO 2004/011274, and WO 2008/110787 A1 disclose such security documents.
However, a verification of the authenticity of such a security document is not practicable and/or secure in all situations.